


Do You Believe in the Red God

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Game of Thrones AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 权力的游戏AU是美国官推喊阿紫Lord Commander，并P图铁王座上的渣球随队记者Kristof Terrerur twitter：When captain Cesar Azpilicueta walked past Eden Hazard, man on talking duty in the mixed-zone, he shouted out loud: ‘The King’. It’s somewhere on tape.





	Do You Believe in the Red God

凯旋的车队由远及近。鲜花和欢呼从道路两边洒下来，落在国王的肩膀上。国王骑在马上朝他微笑，没有穿越人群时的那种肆意，是温和甚至是温柔的。

 

他立刻低下头。他一直是更谨慎的那个，否则内阁的方桌，正殿的铁王座，剧院的长椅，书房的小梯子，以及这匹战马都会留下更多不妥当的痕迹，但他不能确定九个月担惊受怕消磨之后还剩下多少自制力。心直口快的总管和德高望重的大学士都明里暗里提醒过他，处理朝务时的耐心变少了，打猎走神浪费了新弓箭，偶尔还会冒出从未有过的坏脾气。他谦逊的接受意见，尽可能的克制自己，可还是忍不住在后半夜悄悄溜进花园的树篱迷宫。出征前的早晨，国王和他在这里散步，留给他一个吻和“我一个打十一个”的玩笑话。那个吻和七年前的第一个尝起来一样。

 

见惯了御前首相亲自扶国王下马的侍从本来站在远处，幸好是个机灵的孩子，赶忙小跑两步冲过来。

 

国王走到他面前，除了胡子的长度看不出什么变化，盯着他的绿色眼睛里除了洋洋得意还有一些不可告人的东西。他跪下亲吻国王的戒指，摸到了指腹上的老茧和新伤，蓝宝石是冰冷的，像都城四月的晨雾。倒数第二封战报浮夸地描绘了国王如何天神下凡以一敌五，被他随手丢到一边，他更想知道坊间流传的国王为庆祝胜利而摔伤了膝盖可确有其事。

 

按照习惯，他应该说，欢迎您回来，我的国王。但语言似乎在刚才的欢呼中用尽了。

 

国王不动声色地抬起另一只手，把手指埋进他的短发。

 

 

 

-

他发出轻微的叹息。

 

倚着墙打瞌睡的小孩猛地跳起来，“醒了！总司令醒了！”，然后就冲了出去。

 

开关门的瞬间有一道冷风趁虚而入，阿兹皮利奎塔哆嗦了几下。他已经流放北境五年了，这是第一次梦到之前的事情。

 

 

 

-

阿兹皮利奎塔醒过来的第三天，受伤的第五天，首席游骑兵，首席工匠和大学士被一道喊来，讲了后续战况，新的修补工作，以及刚刚派出的巡逻队伍。

 

那场战斗最终微弱取胜，他们牺牲了五个兄弟，七个还躺着，但终究那几十个溜过长城侵扰农户的自由民还是死在了不属于他们的土地上。

 

“还有一件小事，”大学士颤颤巍巍地掏出印着冰原狼章纹的信笺。“国王到临冬城了。要等北境继承人的婚礼结束后再离开。”

 

“好，”总司令闭上眼睛宣布会议结束，“我能喝一口罂粟花奶吗？”

 

 

 

-

黑城堡的所有人都在议论国王。即使所有人都知道国王不会向临冬城以北多走一步。有人说国王不喝蒸馏的粮食酒；有人说国王来的第二天就风寒重病；有人说北境五大家族轮流把女儿送到国王的床上；也有人说，不止女儿，还有儿子。

 

哪怕是正经事——“一半是可供开垦的荒原，一半有零散的村落和农庄。他们承诺税收和庄稼全部供给守夜人军团。虽然以北境继承人婚礼的名义送出，但据说是国王的意思。”

 

“少了国王这两个字，是不是就讲不出完整的一句话？” 阿兹皮利奎塔笑了笑，打开标记好的地图。守夜人本就拥有长城以南五十里格的土地，这个小圆圈没什么面积上的优势，但让出一块温暖的山谷腹地确实难为了临冬城。

 

“您相信红神吗？”事务官接过地图，卷好。转身之前犹豫着问。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔摇摇头，他在君临的时候听街边卖艺人讲过那玄而又玄的法术，燃烧的利剑，死而复活的战士，在火苗里看到应许的未来。颈泽以南把这当作哄孩子的消遣，北国甚至鲜少有人听闻。“当故事听听得了，帐篷里的女巫曾经对我哥哥说他年纪最小的妹妹会成为王后，到头来我家没有一个女孩。”

 

年轻的事务官不好意思地低下头，推门离开了，暗自庆幸没有把国王召集红袍僧的流言讲出来，不然要被总司令笑话一整天。

 

 

 

-

直到浪鸦回来，国王引发的热潮才算过去。

 

但凡手头没有要紧工作的，都凑到院子里看热闹。反而是总司令把花名册交给了贴身事务官，站在二层楼象征性地监督。他可以肯定自己也曾被这样围观，但丝毫想不起有什么情绪起伏。甚至记不清来时路上是不是因为互殴死掉了两三个。

 

为黑衣军团招募人手的浪鸦享有最充分的自由，从南向北，自君临的跳骚窝到河间的鹰巢天牢，有时不到半年就拉着两车青壮年满载而归，有时三五载也不见踪迹。毕竟谁也搞不清楚哪里盛产灵魂已死却贪恋这具躯壳的人。

 

清点到一半的时候，事务官和浪鸦争执了两句。有几个来自铁群岛的私生子，没有搞清名字还弄错了人数。带这一程的浪鸦已经经历了三任总司令，根本不把事务官放在眼里——“有岛上直接来的，有临冬城捡的，有人用就成，管那么多破事。”——随便搪塞了两句。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔觉得奇怪，他向下望去，那几个私生子中的一个抬起头，直勾勾地看着他。

 

北境的旧神、南域的七神、铁民的淹神、绿血河的洛恩、布拉佛斯的千面、自由邦的拉赫洛……究竟是谁听见过他不自知的祈祷？

 

 

 

-

计划正午归来的游骑兵小队与夜幕一同进入黑城堡。他们遇见了暴风雪，搞丢了一匹马，几件兵器，人倒是都还活着。

 

“有什么发现吗？”阿兹皮利奎塔站在马厩旁边，幸存下来的牲口们还没把魂儿找回来，既不喝水也不吃东西。

 

领头的游骑兵当年靠诈骗钱财混饭吃，要不是骗到某个皇亲国戚的头上也不至于被送到这个天寒地冻的鬼地方。他别的本事没有，但察言观色绝对是个行家。虽然说不出缘由，但本能感觉总司令今晚没什么耐心，于是挑着重点简要汇报了两句就匆匆退下了。

 

同屋的兄弟问他这么快就回来是不是赶去鼹鼠村逍遥，他没搭理这个话茬，思索了一会反问回去，“你说总司令知不知道鼹鼠村的地道朝哪开口？”

 

阿兹皮利奎塔当然知道。他刚来的时候被兄弟们拉着去过几次，实在兴趣缺缺，后来就断了。北方的女人远比君临的爽快，据说还有人打听过他的下落。好在他是从都城流放的贵族，人们不过取笑他吃惯了珍馐不屑于尝一尝土味。没人深究这中间死了个身量不高翠绿眼睛的姑娘。

 

然而，对于此刻的总司令，别说鼹鼠村，就连临冬城的城门朝哪开口他都不一定说得清楚。他先是走进会议厅，拉开正中央的椅子，又推回去。再踱步到院子里，数了三遍等着修补的短刀，最终轻笑一声，三步并作两步，回到自己的房间。

 

毫不意外，早有人等在这里。他推开门，短粗的那支蜡烛被点着了。国王坐在小桌子旁边摆弄作战图上的标示，一会把野人放进长城，一会把马匹丢进沼泽。

 

“你冷吗？”

 

“认真的？塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔，守夜人总司令，我们五年不见，您的问候就是字面意义的嘘寒问暖？”国王丢下手里的东西站起来，石头做的小玩意砸在桌子上发出咚咚声。

 

“君临城从不下雪，老裁缝进宫的时候带着您的鹿皮罩衣和财政大臣女儿的单层纱裙。”他脱口而出。然而老裁缝的身子骨可好？财政大臣的女儿是否称心如意地嫁到多恩？这五年之间君临有没有下过雪？五年前那场政变的胜利者今天还有谁活着？

 

国王没在意他的回答，或许国王就没听见他的回答。阿兹皮利奎塔回过神的时候，自己的上半身只剩一件单衣。

 

国王对自己的效率颇为满意，最后这件逃过了被粗暴撕扯的刑罚。扣子和扣子之间是漫长的吻。单衣掉到地上，最后一张文明的面具也被撕掉。他即将用嘴唇巡视阔别已久的疆域。

 

但是，紧接着，国王意识到了新的障碍。他停下所有动作，看了看不那么精美的包扎，又看了看阿兹皮利奎塔的眼睛，“打开。”

 

这是他在铁王座上的腔调。

 

 

 

-

“为什么没有人写信告诉我！”

 

这个句子太任性，太幼稚，简直令人发笑。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔已经打好了腹稿，准备轻描淡写地交代十天前的战斗，甚至想到几句不错的玩笑话。如果国王对北方国境线第一道关卡产生怀疑，他还有长城修补进度可以汇报。敌我伤亡的数据，早就记在心里。至于墙外自由人的来历和状况，他更是了然于胸。

 

可是国王没问这些。现在他要回答什么？

 

黑衣军团不效忠任何家族，说到底王室不过是眼下当权的幸运儿，不要钱、不缺人的时候，无异与任何人结党？

 

与野人战斗是家常便饭，如果这种事情都要汇报，您的写字台上再没有搁下一支笔的地方？

 

三十里长城，十几座堡垒，去哪里找多余的乌鸦专职送鸡毛蒜皮的小事给您解闷？

 

“对不起，”阿兹皮利奎塔回答，“对不起，艾登。”

 

阿扎尔把他按在床上，像兽类那样俯下身舔舐他的伤口。他的感官并不是连续的，新生的嫩肉格外敏感，未脱落的血痂毫无知觉。舌头落下的时候粘着口水，湿润，柔软，温热。那一小片肉体短暂地与痛觉隔离，即使都城的罂粟花奶也不会有这样的功效。然而，只要两三秒的时间，舌面变得干燥，在毫无润滑的情况下，他几乎可以感受到那些细小的颗粒直接擦过皮肤。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔盯着头顶的木梁，怀疑下一秒伤口就会撕裂。他忍不住去想象鲜血像溶窟里的泉水鼓动着涌出，弄脏七国最尊贵的嘴巴。阿扎尔会露出染红的牙齿和他接吻，最终自己因失血或者缺氧而死。

 

这不失为一个好的死法，有个声音在意识深处说，上一任司令死于意外的风寒，再上一任被棕熊夺去性命，更早之前有人梅毒发作，真正光荣地战死沙场反而屈指可数。

 

他立刻为自己的占有欲感到害怕，当年他不曾有过这样病态的念头，今天或者说今晚之前他从未想过让国王看着自己死去或者干脆死在国王手里。

 

潜在的行凶者停下了，“你今天晚上还行不行？”

 

十分钟之后，阿兹皮利奎塔把手腕塞进阿扎尔的嘴里，防止他叫的太大声。

 

 

 

-

“你睡着了吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“他们说你是最年轻的守夜人总司令。”

 

“这是一个意外……”

 

“他们也说你是最好的那个。我知道，不同势力妥协的意外，但现在看不同势力都还算满意。”

 

……

 

“总司令？”

 

“还醒着。”

 

“你知道吗？你们黑衣人兄弟中间流传着整个维斯特洛大陆的妓女排名，哪个姑娘最会叫，谁的胸脯更饱满，沿着国王大道能遇见几条灵巧的舌头……唯独有一项，他们说全国上下也只能找出第二好的屁股。塞萨尔，你猜，他们告诉我排第一的是谁？”

 

……

 

“塞萨尔。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我小时候听说守夜人骑着骡子在城墙上巡视。”

 

……

 

“嘿。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“太冷了，北方太冷了。”

 

阿兹皮利奎塔没有问任何问题。如何混进了浪鸦的队伍，有谁知道你在这里，夏行宫是不是早已落成，今年哪些人参加了比武。知道的越多，不知道的就越多。阿扎尔离开后，没有人能回答潜滋暗长的新问题。

 

 

 

-

他们醒来的时候尚未天亮。

 

有那么短暂的几秒钟，阿兹皮利奎塔不确定自己在哪里。

 

独属于北境的熊皮毯子和南方记忆里的肉体同时贴紧他，燃至尽头的壁炉散发出松木的味道，而阿扎尔闻起来和很久之前一样。

 

他在内心深处责怪阿扎尔慷慨又自私，仁慈又残忍。

 

今天之前，他为长夜将至的誓言活着，就像那些残存于安达尔人之手的鱼梁木，既无生机也无颓势，尽一位流放贵族最后的责任。

 

今天之后，他的兄弟们依旧是暴徒、走私犯和强奸犯，他的生活还是在第一声号角之后屏住呼吸准备迎接第二声。但他将依靠这个夜晚的记忆活下去，他会修补废弃的黑貂厅，向水滨寨派驻新军，恢复东海望的黑壳船队并饲养骡子，祈祷长夜永不降临……直到他对这段记忆的真实性产生怀疑。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔摸到比汗水更粘稠的东西，伤口还是裂开了。

 

 

 

-

他们商讨如何分配人手已经是半个月之后的事情。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔翻出那本花名册，在属于所谓铁群岛私生子的那页找到一张字迹模糊的小纸条。笔体过分熟悉，但无论如何辨认不出内容。

 

他盯着窗棱之间透进来的日光，毫无温度，毫无颜色。有一些乌鸦在远处啼叫，外面是新兵操练的声音。

 

他站起身，拖着步子走到壁炉旁边，摸了摸末尾字母卷起的尾巴，把纸条递向火堆。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔没能看到最后的灰烬，手指灼伤的瞬间，红黄的的光掩映着他已经忘记出路的树篱迷宫。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本来写东西就不清楚又斗胆借用这个复杂背景的人真诚求教！这个故事有没有哪里写得过于模糊？  
> 万分感谢您的批评指正！


End file.
